When You Sell Your Heart to the Devil
by Gemini126
Summary: At age nine, I sold my heart's essence to the devil, who obtained the body of my sister. In return I got the love of my life, but to this day, the memory is unbearable. Slight G&P. One Shot for now.


**Prologue**

I sold my heart to the devil.

I know it sounds bad, but it was my only choice in ever dreaming to grasp what I longed so longingly for. You would understand if you had been in my situation. It was a mistake at points, and a bargain at other points.

It was a girl who caused it all, you see, and as a child I had no greater desire than for Penelope Anne Fitzgerald. A seemingly normal girl, at an eye, but my eyes were no normal eye. It was flabbergasting, to be honest, but the large amount of confusion did pay off for the helping of what I wanted eternal.

I was nine years old when I gave my hearts soul away. I still have it physically, but its essence has since then left. Gone like wind, invisible like wind. I do not know what happened to it, exactly, but I know who has it.

I cannot blame the devil, of course, because I agreed to her proposal. But I was young, so very young, and so very in love.

Love.

I asked for my desire, and once she took my heart, I was given it, because I knew she would never be mine without something like a little push. This push was done out by magic from evil, but to me, there was no greater bargain. Until I realized my mistake.

You cannot trust a demon as the one who took my heart essence.

* * *

 _ **1 of 1**_

The creaking sounds of the boards below did not startle me. They never had, and today was no exception.

Struggling to pull the box out of its snug place in between my old sled and a cob web, I felt a dive in the temperature, now cold as ice.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I aimed to smooth it down. Sniffling a bit, caused by the dust, I move farther away from the attic door. Is someone coming?

My cheeks flushed, I groan. The air is thick and hot on my face, sweat creeping down as the door bursts open.

Father and Mother must have been home early, I suppose. Although, it felt they had only left minutes ago.

I crept over to the door, my knees inches away. My arms folded across my chest as a smile spread across my face to greet my parents.

''Hi, Mom! Hello, Dad!'' I say, bursting with love. I was getting scared being home alone with...with... _ **Anais**_.

She was my little sister, an odd creature who I have yet to fully understand. Perhaps it was only me who reckoned she was nothing but trouble, but as an American, I have a right to be entitled to an opinion, especially one of my sibling.

The attic door burst open, only to reveal my newly born sister Anais. I have never seen her walk before, so I was afraid. A regular boy would be enthusiastic about their sibling taking first steps, but as it was her, I was petrified. Anais was no normal child.

She was a demon.

I do not mean this in that brother sister rivalry type of thing, or in an anti feminine case, either. I meant it coldly and literally. Anais was a demon, when she wished, having cold red eyes like lips. Nails like chains on your arms, dinging into you as she takes you in her grasp.

''Ooh, good morning girlie'' I say in a fact happy way as I wave, though feet away now. Anais speaks to me.

''I can give you what you desire''

This did not catch me off guard - she always spoke in an intellectual way. She was a child prodigy in...basically everything!

''What exactly is it I desire?'' I question innocently, though I know too well what she means.

''You wish for her heart, don't you?'' She inquires, coming closer to me. I move my hand back.

''What...''

''I can give you her, I promise. Just give me one thing''

I walk closer to her, now seeing her as someone with more importance and less terror.

''What?''

'' Your heart. I need your heart. Give it to me.''

...

''How?'' I ask, now cross legged with my mind racing. Penny...all to myself? In love with me? It was nothing short of mega-riffic. ''Never mind that...I accept!''

Anais sits up on her baby knees, wobbly and wrinkly, as she prepares for her taking.

My chest hurting and throbbing like techno, she continues to take it, using her hands to sway back and forth, wind covering my view of her face. I cant see much, the air is too much...

My head is rolling slowly back and forth, seeming as if all desires are leaving my head into a little corked bottle, one minute swishing left the other right. This felt dizzy and it made me sick in the stomach.

Is it done yet?

The air is now a cuddly pink, and every aching feeling is gone. I feel nothing but numbness, and as I press my hand over my heart, the air vaporizing, it does not move.'

It has no beat.

 _I_ have no beat.

 _ **1 of 1**_


End file.
